Le Dieu du Soleil
by Mikrul
Summary: Bonjour à tous c'est une histoire d'aventure avec du Mika x Krul , c'est un couple que j'aime particulièrement j'èspere aussi vous faire adorer ce couple avec mon histoire . je suis particulièrement mauvais pour les résumé don je vais m'en abstenir . Bonne lecture


Bonjour à tous ceci est ma première fanfiction ce sera surtout du Mika x Krul. Attention contiend des spoil des derniers chapitre de Owari No seraph j'èspere que cela vous plaira bonne lecture .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Bataille et Soleil**

Dans le jardin du manoir de Ferid des humains et des vampires préparent la bataille contre le 5ème progéniteur

Mika – Il faut se dépêcher d'attaquer avant que Urd et Lest Karr ne reviennent sinon il nous sera impossible de sauver Férid et la reine.

Yuu – Je suis d'accord avec Mika nous devons nous dépêcher !

Guren – Dans ce cas , Allons – y !

L'équipe se dirige vers Ky Luc et se prépare à attaquer , en premier , Yoichi tire une flèche le noble la bloque aisément , ensuite Yuuichiro atire son attention pour que Shinya puisse lui tiré dessus mais encore une fois il la bloque sans même prendre le temps de se retourner , Crowley l'attaque par dèrriere mais se fait couper la tête après s'être fait bloquer son épée , Mika l'attaque et se fait transpercer au niveau du cœur et se fait projeter violamment contre le mur

Yuu – Mika ! - Il commence à courir à l'endroit ou Mika s'est fait éjecter .Mais quelqu'un lui retiens le bras

Guren - Arrète Yuu , tu veux tous nous faire tuer imbécile ? -

Yuu se remet en position en silence , Toute l'équipe continua le combat

 _Du côté de Mika_

Mika se réveille dans un endroit qui ressemblais étrangement où la Brigade-Anti-Vampire rencontrent leurs démons . Il se dirige vers une femme qu'il a vue , il s'approcha d'elle quand il remarqua qu'elle est entrain de dormir . Il la secoue doucement pour la réveiller , elle cligna des yeux qui en passant avaient une jolie nuance d'or

Mika – Bonjour , Savez-vous où nous sommes j'ai besoin de rentrer et rapidement . -

? - Bonjour Jeune Maître je sui un Ange , et mon nom est Adrielle -. Elle fait la révérence .

Mika – Pourquoi m'appelle tu jeune Maître et relève toi -.

Adrielle se relève – Mais parce que vous êtes mon maître évidement -.

Mika – C'est impossible je ne te connais même pas , et tu ne m'a pas répondu , où somme nous ? -

Adrielle – Oh excuser moi , je supose que l'on peut dire que nous sommes dans mon monde . -

Mika – Bon , peut importe fait moi retourner auprès de mes amis et vite . -

Adrielle – Je suis désolé mais je crains que c'est impossible , votre cœur et détruit et même si vous y retourner il vous est impossible de gagner contre ce nôble .

Mika s'écria – Dans ce cas donne moi le pouvoir de le faire !

Adrielle – si vous tenez tant que sa à retourner auprès de vos ''Amis'' prenez ça – Elle lui jette une épée courte rouge comme le feu avec de petites dents pointues sur la lame , il recule et laissa l'épée se planter dans le sol ,

Mika – qu'est qu'il se passera lorque je prendrais cette étrange épée ? - il dit d'un ton suspicieux .

Adrielle – Pas besoin d'être aussi inquiet vous voulez pouvoir rejoindre vos amis et battre ce vampire n'est-ce pas ?

Mika hésite un instant puis se dirige vers l'étrange épée et la prit d'une main , au momment où il l'a touché , il se réveilla à l'endroit ou il s'est fait projeté avec toujour l'épée à côté de lui , il se relève et regarde le combet devant lui avec tous ses amis complètement épuisés et toujour Ky Luc devant la potence de la reine avec son même air amusé il allait prendre son épée de vampire quand il réalisa qu'elle était par terre devant le 5ème progéniteur , il n'avait plus le choix , il a prit l'épée , soudain il eu une douleur indescriptible dans le dos , tous ses amis le regarde choqués par ses cris et sa douleur , tout a coup les cris s'arrêtent et ils regarde Mika et découvre qu'il a des ailes d'ange sur son dos mais son visage dans ses mains de sorte qu'on ne puisse le voir .

Yuu – qu'est ce que …... - il regarde Guren – Guren c'est encore une expérience ?

Guren – Ne soit pas stupide on ne peut créé un Dieu – Il dit d'un ton calme même si pour la première fois Yuu crût voir de la peur dans ces yeux , - Tout le monde restez calme s'il nous remarque ou si nous le gênons nous souffrerons encore plus que cette 3ème progénitrice. -

Tout le monde se tait et regard et regarde Mika qui ne bouge pas avec toujours son visage dans ses mains tout à coup il se déplaça tellement vite qu'on aurait crût a de la téléportation , il était tout à coup devant Krul Tepes

Mika – Oh je vois c'est toi qui a poussé mon Maitre à prendre l'épée – il dit avec un sourire presque effrayant , Krul ne répondit pas – Ce n'est pas mon affaire de toute façon mais sache que je te sauve uniquement parce qu'il tiens à toi -

Après ces mots il se retourna et tout le monde pouvait le voir , Mika avait de magnifiques yeux couleur d'or et ses cheveux plus blond que jamais , descendait jusqu'à ses hanches . Ky Luc s'apprete à attaquer et fonce droit sur Mika mais ce dernier le bloque avec sa simple main – Tu es vraiment ennnuyant comme vampire – Mika lui donne un coup de pieds qui le fît voltiger à l'endroit où il avait lui-même été projeté juste avant ça

Yuu – Mika tu …

Mika – La ferme ne parle pas si familièrement à un Dieu si tu ne veut pas brulé pour toujours - Il dit d'un ton aussi froid que la glace .

Yuu ne savait pas quoi dire suit à ça il préfera se taire et réfléchir . Mika tend la pointe de son épée vers le ciel et soudain un petit soleil apparût , Ky Luc dit d'un ton moqueur – Fufufu si tu pense me tuer avec sa tu me sousestime vraiment – Mika eu un large sourire sadique – Oh vraiment ? - Le 5ème progéniteur allait répliquer en le raillant lorque subitement le soleil se mît à grandir et il faisait maintenant presque la taille d'une maison , la chaleur était presque insoutenable . Pris d'une peut bleue Ky Luc allait fuir lorsque Mika se déplaça encore une fois si vite que personne ne le remarqua , et apparut à l'endroit ou Ky Luc comptais fuir

Mika - Humain ne pouvez vous pas servir à quelque chose et détacher ce vampire qui se fais griller comme du bétail – Il dit avec toujours un sourire narquois

Ils s'exécutèrent

Ky Luc de sont côté etait toujours paralysé par la peur , Mika tourne la tête et fît mine d'être surpris

Oh je t'avais presque oublié toi , alors que préfaire tu ? Te faire trancher par cette épée ou peut être être réduit en cendres ? - Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il continua – Bon si tu ne répond pas je choisirais moi même , Mmh que pense tu de la 2ème options ?

Sur ces mots ils mit son épée en avant le soleil commenca à se déplacer lentement vers lui , mais étrangement Ky Luc ne pouvait pas bouger .

Mika – Alors quelle sensation sa fait d'avoir tellement peut que tu ne peut plus bouger ? C'est plutôt pathétique et humiliant pour un 5ème progéniteur Pas vrai ? -

Ky Luc avalait nerveusement , il ouvrait sa bouche pour parler mais il n'y arrivait pas

-Alors cher vampire , pourquoi n'est tu pas aussi sur de toi qu'avant ? Pourquoi ne te moque-tu pas de moi ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas ton air amusé et joyeux hein dis le moi – le visage de Mika était toujours plus effrayant .

Pendant que Mika parlait son soleil avait presque atteint sa cible , il ne lui manquerais que quelques secondes .

 _De retour avec Mika_

Mika – Rends moi tout de suite le contrôle de mon corps Adrielle ! -

Adrielle – Arrêter de vous débattre vous ne me battrez pas après tout je ne fait qu'exécuter vos qui était d'aider vos ''Amis'' -

Mika – Dans ce cas rends le moi dès l'instant ou tu auras désintégré ce vampire

Adrielle – A vos ordres Maître – Ellle s'inclina .

 _De retour à la bataille_

La bataille était terminer et Ky Luc était devenus poussière grâce au soleil de Mika qui s'était évanouie , Yuu l'avait portée jusqu'au manoir de Ferid et Shinoa avait portée Krul qui était endormie car on ne peut pas dire que bruler non stop pendant plusieurs jours était très reposant .

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Mika se reiveilla – Que fais – je ici ? -

Quand il eu enfin l'esprit lucide , il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un grand lit , il allait se lever quand il sentit quelle chose bouger contre sa poitrine , il regarda et vit avec étonnement que c'était Krul qui était encore endormit et qui appuyais sa tête contre lui , il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne bougea pas pour ne pas la réveillée après tout elle a brulée sans arrêt pendant plusieurs jours , il se rendormit donc auprès de la 3ème progénitrice .

 _plus tard_

Mika se réveilla et vit Krul assise au bord du lit

Mika – Bonjour Krul -

Krul – Oh bonjour Mika , tu es réveillé – elle lui addressa un sourire qui fît rougir Mika .

Mika – Nous devrions aller voir les autres -

Krul – Tu as surement raison -

Sur ces mots les deux se lève et se dirige vers le salon ou tout le monde était réuni et parlait avec animation , en premier lieu Mika alla voir si Yuu allait bien tandis que Krul était parti discuter avec Ferid et Crowley .

Mika – Je vois je suis content d'entendre que tu vas bien Yuu-chan , mais j'ai dormit combien de temps ? -

Yuu – Heuh... ça fait une semaine que tu dors , tu as utiliser trop de force durant le combat contre Ky Luc . -

Mika – Mmh , je vois Krul devait vraiment être fatiguée pour dormir une semaine aussi -

Yuu – Krul ? Nan elle a dormit environt deux jours -

Mika – Hein ? - Mika était confus , il se demandait pourquoi Krul était assise sur le lit si elle s'était réveillée depuis déjà plusieurs jours .

Mika se tourna vers Guren et Shinoa qui parlait ensemble , mais il vît une fille qui volait dans les airs à côté de Guren ,il décida donc d'aller vers eux .

Il se tourna vers la fille et l'interpela

Mika – Qui est-tu ? -

? - Tu peut me voir ? - elle demanda visiblement choquée même si Mika ne savait pas éxactement pourquoi

Mika – Oui évidemment sinon je ne serai pas entraint de te parler tu ne crois pas ? - Il dit d'un ton moqueur .

? - Mon nom est Mahiru Hiragi , tu es assez insolent gamin -

Mika – ne m'appelle pas gamin ! -

Aux yeux de tout le monde mis à part Guren il semblait avoir un monologue mais il ne se souciait pas des regards des autres il continua de parler à la jeune fille

Mika – Pourquoi puis-je te voir mais pas les autres ? -

Mahiru – Tout simplement car je suis un démon -

Mika – Pourquoi puis-je te voir dans ce cas si tu es un démon ? -

Mahiru – Je ne sais pas , pourquoi ne demande tu pas à la chose à l'intérieur de toi ? -

Mika demanda confus – La chose ? Ah tu veut surement parler d'Adrielle n'est-ce pas ? -

Mahiru – Si c'est son nom alors oui. - répondit-elle

Mika était tellement intéresser par cette conversation qu'il n'avait pas vue Guren qui était venue près de lui .

Guren – Alors tu peut voir Mahiru ? -

Mika poussa un soupir – Oui sinon pourquoi lui parlerais-je ? -Il répondit l'air ennuyé .

Guren qui avait manifestement l'air supris se retourna vers Mahiru en lui demandant une expliquation , elle lui donna la même qu'elle avait donné à Mika un peu plus tôt .

Guren – Mmh je vois c'est plutôt intérressant , je vais chercher dans les livres à la cave pour trouver des informations sur la personne à l'intérieur de toi Mikaëla -

Mika – Si sa te te fait plaisir – il dit d'un ton indifférent

Même si personne ne le remarqua Krul commençais à se sentir un peu faible , elle n'avait pas bue de sang depuis qu'elle a été libéré le jour de la bataille , elle est parti en direction de la chambre , une fois dans le couloir , elle allait s'éffondrer mais une main la retenu par la taille un peu avant qu'elle tombe , elle se retourna , c'était Mika

Mika – Tu manque de sang n'est-ce pas ? -

Krul – Je pense , cela fait 6 jours que je n'ai pas bu de sang -

Mika – Tu peut boire le mien si tu veut , je ne suis toujours pas complètement un vampire , mon sang devrait te satisfaire -

Elle allait décliner mais Mika l'attira vers lui par la taille , ses crocs étaient au niveau de son cou , il ferma les yeux en attente d'une douleur comme quand Ferid le mordait quand il était enfant mais il n'y avait qu'une sensation de piqure passagère et après un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire mais qui était loin d'être désagréable , il l'attira encore plus près de lui et posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'encourager à continuer .

Une fois qu'elle avait finis de boire , elle lécha le sang qui coulait le long de la morsure , ce qui donna un frisson ils restèrent sans bouger et apprécièrent le momment sans bruit , même si Mika était un peu rouge étant donner la position dans laquelle ils sont .

Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que quelqu'un les regardait depuis le début , Shinoa avait assister à toute la scène , mais décida de les laisser tranquille , elle ne sait pas se qui pourrait se passer si elle intérrompait leur momment ensemble . Elle décida de retourner auprès de ses amis

Yuu – Shinoa t'étais ou ? -

Shinoa – Oh J'espionnais Mika et Krul , Yuu tu vas avoir une belle sœur – Elle dit d'un ton malicieux et elle rie aux larmes en voyant l'expression de Yuu après avoir entendu ça .

Yuu était parti pour aller voir Mika mais trop tard , il sortit du couloir avec Krul , Yuu remarqua un marque de morsure sur le cou de son frère , qui bizarrement avait son visage complètement rouge , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi donc il décida de lui demander

Yuu – Mika tu faisais quoi ? -

Mika – …. - Mika décida de ne pas répondre.

Krul – Ce ne sont pas tes affaires –

Yuu a trouver ça étrange que son frère ne lui répondait pas mais ça ne servait a rien d'avoir une conversation avec étant donner l'état ou il est .

 _5 Minutes plus tôt_

Krul – Ton sang est vraiment délicieux Mika – elle dit avec une voix mielleuse

Mika ne dit rien mais il était rouge au commentaire de la Reine . Il commença à avoir un peu soif , il tenta de ne pas le montrer mais Krul le remarqua ,

Krul – tu peut boire mon sang si tu veut , même s'il ne te suffit plus , ça devrait te satisfaire pour le momment – elle dit toujours avec la même voix mielleuse

Mika – je ne préfère pas , tu es encore faible -

Krul chuchota – Bon , je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. -

Mika vît qu'elle s'était mordu la lèvre , il y avait une petite coulée de sang le long de sa bouche , il allait parler lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Krul presser contre les siennes avec un léger goût de sang , actuellement , son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate . Mais il décida quand même de fermer les yeux et il attira Krul encore plus près de lui , elle était maintenant assise sur ses jambes . Ils arrétèrent quand ils furent à bout de soufle .

Krul eu un sourire quand elle vit le visage un peu déçus de Mika quand ils se sont séparés qu'il réprima presque aussitôt

Mika , lui était géner même s'il aurait voulut continuer

Krul - ~Oh alors comme ça tu aurais voulu continuer ? - Elle dit d'une voix moqueuse

Mika – N-non je ne voie pa pourquoi tu dis ça , de toute façon c'était juste pour me faire boire ton sang n'est-ce pas ?– cette fois il était vraiment très géner

Krul – Mmh , peut importe on ferait mieux de retourner dans le salon avec tout le monde avant que quelqu'un s'imagine des choses . -

Mika – Je suppose que tu as raison – Il dit avec un ton un peu déçus espérant que Krul ne l'avait pas remarqué .

 _Fin du FlasBack_

Mika essayait de ne pas y penser même si c'était presque impossible alors que Krul elle faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passer , je pense que c'était juste un jeu pour elle , il poussa un soupir après cette penser.

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui , Ferid attira l'attention de tout le monde et commenca à parler

Ferid - Bonjour à tous , je passe les présentations je suppose que vous me connaisser tous , je vais maintenant vous expliquez ou et contre qui se déroulera notre prochain combat ,il se déroulera dans à la capitale des Humains , Et nous allons affronter …. Dieu .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voila pour mon premier chapitre de cette histoire , j'èspere que vous aurez aimer j'essaierai de mettre un chapitre toute les deux semaine , sur ce , aurevoir .


End file.
